


That Extra Something

by Snack_crackers



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snack_crackers/pseuds/Snack_crackers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU No Blackout Charloe.  I imagine him only 8 years or so older. My first real fic. Reviews are welcome and encouraged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Extra Something

It started on her sixteenth birthday. After arriving home from school, Charlie noticed a package on the hall table. She quickly read the label to see her name before ripping it open, revealing the jacket she had fallen in love with when her Uncle Miles and his friend Bass had taken her shopping on their last visit. She saw no accompanying card, so she flipped through the rest of the mail and sure enough - there it was. She opened it to see a goofy penguin instructing her to stay cool and a hastily scribbled "try not to run anyone over once you get your license! Have a good one kid. See you soon - Uncle Miles." In typical Miles fashion, there was a fifty dollar bill in the card. She could not believe that he got her a gift and still gave her money but, not being one to complain, she didn’t.

It happened again at Christmas. She and Danny usually received the same amount of gifts but she had an extra when Uncle Miles’ gifts arrived. They both had the usual card with fifty bucks inside and a scribbled note of “Merry Christmas hope it’s a great one. See you soon - Uncle Miles”. Turning her attention to the carefully wrapped package, Charlie delighted in finding the newest trilogy from her favorite author. 

Her seventeenth birthday came and again there was a package and a card in the mail for her. A gilded bookmark accompanied the usual card and fifty bucks from Uncle Miles.  
Christmas time found Charlie awaiting word from her Uncle, eager to see what he had sent her. The cards for her and Danny held Uncle Miles’ trademarked fifty bucks. Also addressed to Charlie was a package containing a finely stitched leather journal. She could hardly believe Miles remembered her mentioning that she wanted to start writing. She thought she had to be the luckiest niece in the world to have him for an uncle.

Miles and Bass were on leave the week before Charlie’s eighteenth birthday and as always they ended up taking her and Danny to the mall when they visited. In the electronics store, Danny dragged Miles off to look at the newest video game console he wanted, while Charlie set to browsing the CDs. She picked up the Pink Floyd CD she had been looking for and headed for the register. On route, she noticed Bass looking through some old vinyl records a few rows over. 

“This is what music looks like now.” she said with an impish grin, holding the CD case up. 

Flushed, all Bass could muster was something along the lines of, “If you like Pink Floyd, you should give Led Zeppelin a listen.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” she replied as she passed. Charlie made a mental note to check them out online and headed to make her purchase. 

Her birthday came and, as expected, Miles gave her a card containing fifty bucks. She was tempted to ask where the rest of her gift was, but decided not to be a brat about it. That afternoon after Miles and Bass left, Charlie returned to her room to find a package on her desk. Tearing the wrapping asunder, Charlie skillfully retrieved a Led Zeppelin box set from the wreckage of the gift box. Uncle Miles must think he’s pretty sneaky, having Bass spy on her for gift ideas. 

When Christmas came that year, Charlie found herself in awe of the beautifully wrapped gift that accompanied her card and money. Instead of ripping this one open she carefully pulled the paper apart to see a case engraved with her name. Inside, she found the most amazing writing instrument collection. It was complete with inks, styluses, seal wax, and both brass and wood sealing tools. This was probably the most considerate gift her Uncle Miles had ever given her. 

Charlie turned nineteen without a card or gift from Miles and thought sadly that she might be getting too old for him to send gifts. Two weeks later she came home to an empty house and a note on the hall table “Danny had a dr. appt. be home later order a pizza also you have belated gifts left them on your desk love mom.” Taking the steps two at a time she burst into her room finding a package and a card. She tore the card open to see “Sorry it’s late. Hope you had a good one. See you soon - Uncle Miles” tossing it aside she quickly turned her attention to the thin package. She opened it and marveled at the set of handmade stationery inside. The paper had been pressed with real flowers in the corners and had a faint floral scent. It would go perfectly with her writing set. She set about writing him a thank you letter using those very instruments. His reply a month later left her dumbfounded “Hey kiddo! Glad you had a great birthday! As much as I would love to take credit for making you so happy, I think your mom and dad pulled a fast one on you. Tell them I said good job! See you soon - Uncle Miles.” She knew for a fact that her parents were not to blame. When she had shown the paper to her mom Rachel had only commented that Miles was very lucky that writing hadn’t just been a phase. Charlie didn’t know what to think.

Christmas was a simple affair that year; in fact the only thing routine about it was the card and fifty bucks from Miles. Danny had been sick on and off all year and happened to be in the hospital when Christmas came. They did the family exchange at the hospital and being so focused on Danny, Charlie hadn’t even noticed the lack of an extra gift. The best present her family received was news that Danny could go home after the holidays. A few days later Charlie was coming home from a New Year’s party when she noticed something on the front step. The box was pretty battered and had definitely seen better days. Picking it up she was surprised at the weight of such a small box. Once she was inside and out of her coat and gloves she inspected it a bit more. The shipping label was so abused she could barely make out her name and see that the postmark was from before Christmas. Opening it quickly she soon understood the heaviness of the box as it contained a brass inkwell. Knowing that this had not come from her family her curiosity was definitely piqued. Apparently someone knew her well enough to pick the perfect addition to her collection of writing tools.

The week of her twentieth birthday found Charlie restlessly waiting on the mail. The day before her birthday, a bright blue envelope came and she knew her wait was over. She tore through the stack finding the two items addressed to her and tossed the rest aside. She escaped to her room so she could open them without distraction. The first was of course from Miles wishing her a happy day. The other contained two tickets to an opera she had been dying to see. Charlie knew she was going to have a time talking Danny into going with her. He would go of course since she didn’t have anyone else to take. But that didn’t mean she wouldn’t have to work for it, maybe burgers at his favorite diner would do the trick. As she sat back in the chair, something on the envelopes caught her attention; they were postmarked in the same town. 

Christmas was fast approaching and Charlie was actually nervous as she waited for her uncle and Bass to arrive. She’d spent the last six months trying to convince herself that there was no way her uncle’s quiet friend was sending her such perfect gifts. They barely ever spoke, how would he even know what she liked? She had already decided that before Christmas was over she’d have her answer. A few days into the visit she found herself at the mall with Miles, Bass, and Danny. Conveniently, Miles and Danny headed for the game store and Charlie decided now was her chance. She headed off to the writing shop knowing that Bass would follow. She’d had enough time to pick up a few refills of ink when he entered the little shop. It was time; she headed for the glass case that acted as a checkout counter. The case contained specialty items and, being a regular, she knew exactly what was inside. She’d seen it several times but this time she asked the clerk if she could have a closer look. She admired the small silver chain and pendant a moment before having the clerk put it away under the pretense that she’d be back after Christmas to catch it on sale. Knowing she had sown the seeds of her plan, she paid for her ink and headed for the door where Danny and Miles were waiting. Bass was soon to follow and they all headed home.

Charlie was as giddy as a small child on Christmas morning. Once all the gifts had been exchanged and there was no extra item for her, she decided Bass wasn’t the one behind her extra gifts. After lunch, she headed upstairs passing Bass in the hallway. Noticing her door ajar, she entered her room and spotted it. On top of her dresser was a slender box with a red bow. With shaking hands she removed the lid and found nestled inside a small silver chain with a book and quill pendant. She had her answer.  
Charlie was turning twenty-one this year. Her uncle was coming into town to take her out in true twenty-first birthday fashion. She knew he would bring Bass with him, he always did. She never got the chance at Christmas to confront him about all the gifts and she was determined to do so now. The day had arrived and they whisked her away from her family for a night of frivolity. Bass, as always, was quiet and reserved but Miles kept her dancing and laughing. When Miles finally left her side to grab fresh drinks Charlie pulled Bass out to the dance floor. As the music slowed she stepped close to him and felt him tense up at her touch. 

Seizing the opportunity she asked coyly, “Do you think I could get my gift in person this year?” He tripped up almost stepping on her feet; she couldn’t help but laugh at his shocked look.

“So you figured it out, did you?” he asked, casting his glance aside. Charlie put her hand to the pendant at her throat.

“I didn’t know for sure until this.”

He smiled shyly “I hoped you’d think they were from Miles.”

She quirked a brow at him “Miles has never been that thoughtful,” she said, pulling herself closer to him. “His idea of the perfect gift is a card and fifty bucks.” They continued to sway with the music for a moment before she added “What I don’t understand is how you knew what I would like. It isn’t like we’ve been close or that you’ve paid that much attention to me.”

His look was unforgettable. “I’ve always seen you Charlotte. You at long last see me looking.”


End file.
